Co-worker Enemies
by RedSunLeaf
Summary: Emi and Maou both work at MgRonald's now, with Maou being the manager. How will they work with each other? Maybe fluff in later chapters. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a the Devil's a Parttimer fanfic ^^ I don't own the anime...and I have no idea why the two paragraphs are different fonts...o-o whatever. If you want to find out what** **the Devil's a Parttimer is, watch the 10 episode anime. It's awesome.**

* * *

Emi arrived to work at MgRonald's late today.

She just got this job after being fired at her old job, being a telemarketer.

Maou had first offered this job to her, since him being the shift manager he could hire anyone.

Having the hero work in a position that was under himself overjoyed him.

Emi scowled, thinking of the times he'd asked her to do the worst of the jobs, just to toy with her.

But she couldn't say no, since, well, he _was_ the manager.

The redhead pushed open the door, just to see everyone already taking orders and cooking the food.

She lowered her head and tried to slip past her co-workers, and into the staff room.

Emi made it to the door and sighed in relief. Maou probably wasn't here today. She got dressed in the MgRonald's attire, then opened the door to the kitchen, just to find a stern looking demon lord looking down at her.

"Were you late?" he frowned at her.

Emi rolled her eyes, "No. I was just sleeping in the staff room the whole night and woke up late." she replied sarcastically. Maou scoffed, "If you're late again, Yusa, you might be fired."

"If you bully your employees this way, you might also have a good chance of being fired also." Emi wasn't scared of being fired.

She could always kick his butt after work if she did, anyway.

Maou was about to give back a sharp retort when Chiho yelled, "Mr. Maou! We're running behind on a few orders!"

He looked back at Emi and narrowed his eyes, then jogged towards the cashiers.

The readhead waited for him to be of earshot before rolling her eyes again and mimicked in a high pitch voice, "If you're late again, you might be fired!"

Some of the cooks giggled but stopped when Maou glanced back sternly at them. Emi grabbed a mop and started mopping the grease and food bits on the ground.

Out of every job, she liked mopping the best.

It didn't take much effort, and you could listen to what other people were talking about while doing it. Beats cleaning the bathroom, at least.

* * *

After work, she waited at the intersection were Maou handed her an umbrella when he didn't know who she was.

Maou appeared riding his bike.

Emi scowled at him and crossed her arms, "You need to get off your high horse."

The demon lord ran a hand through his dark hair and let out an exasperated sigh, "You're such high maintenance."

He ducked as she threw her book bag at him and snorted, "You should be happy I haven't fired you yet."

Emi went and scooped her book bag up off the ground, brushing it off. "You're lucky I haven't reported how badly you treat your co-workers." she growled at him, "You're so mean." Maou rolled his eyes, "I'm a demon Lord. What more do you expect?"

Emi restrained herself so she wouldn't punch his face in, "Anyway, I just wanted to talk because I need some money."

Maou chuckled, "Really? Just after insulting me you ask for money?" The hero held up his wallet she'd somehow gotten from his pocket, "Who said I'm asking?" Maou almost fell off his bike.

"What? How'd you get that?"

"Rika taught me how to pickpocket."

"Give it back!"

"Pssh. I just needed $10. Here you go." Emi tossed it back to him after taking the money.

He narrowed his eyes and shoved his wallet back into his pocket. "Did you take anything else?"

Emi sighed, "Fine, if you insist." she tossed him his credit card.

The demon lord looked unamused. "You are despicable."

Emi hissed, "You're the despicable one!"

Maou squinted at her, "Well, I guess if you can call me despicable, I can call you Flat-Chest."

The next thing he saw was a close up view of her book bag, then he fell off his bike. "Ow!" Maou rubbed his forehead and smugly smiled as he watched her stalk off toward her apartment. "What a pain."

Emi flopped down on her couch in her apartment and turned on the TV.

That "demon lord" is pretty lame. S

he smirked to herself and pulled out her wallet to count the bills inside, her usual routine.

As she pulled out her wallet, she frowned. It was made of black leather and was a lot lighter than before.

Wait.

Her wallet was brown and white with a bunny on it!

Emi opened it quickly and searched the cards, only ending up with an ID with the stupid, grinning face of nobody other than her worst enemy.

"MAOU, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" 

The dark haired devil smiled as he tossed Emi's wallet and phone on the table.

Ashiya glanced at it, then went back to cooking. "Did you run into the hero again, my lord?"

Maou nodded, "She thought she could steal some money from me. She'll have to come back with the money and my wallet to get her's back." As if on cue, Emi's phone vibrated on the table, "That's probably her." He looked at the contact. Yup. It was his number.

"Heeeeellllo." Maou chirped when he picked it up.

"YOU STOLE MY PHONE AND MY WALLET?"

He put the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker, studying the charm that was attached to the side of the phone, "It's a nice phone. Do you mind if I keep it?"  
"Do you mind if I break your phone so you'll have to pay the insurance on it?"

"What if I broke yours first?"

"...hmm I wonder how Chiho would react if I called her using your phone."

"She'll rip my throat out."

"...or if I called the police with this phone? I'm sure this will end well."

"Ergh."

"Oh, you're getting doubts now? Should I just change the contact names so you'll call the police instead of Chiho?"

"I'll throw your phone out the window."  
"Go ahead. I'll still have your phone and that phone doesn't have a contract."

"Dammit."

"Uh-huh. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Click.

Maou was beginning to think she was supposed to be the demon lord, not him.

He grumbled, "Whatever." then hung up his end of the line.


	2. Chapter 2

Maou scowled as he waited at the intersection for the redhead hero, "Man, is she gonna get it." he hissed to himself, feeling grumpy this morning.

A flash of red caught his eye, and he saw Emi across the street, waving to him.

It was rush hour, so the streets were crowded with cars and he couldn't get over without almost getting hit by a car.

His-no, _Emi's_ phone, rang and he looked at the caller ID.

It was himself.

He picked up and growled, "Why are you across the street?"

"Oh! You wanted your phone back? I was thinking of keeping it, it's nicer than mine."

Emi walked back and forth across the sidewalk, smirking at Maou across the street, "You can have mine."

Maou narrowed his eyes, "I can fire you."

Emi casually played with the phone while replying, "Can you? Last time I recalled, in the Work Manual Rule #184 **(A/N I made that up. Don't hurt me o-o)** , it says you can't fire employees just because of some issues between you and the manager. In other words, it has to be because of work, not any private life problems."

"Don't make me go over there."

"Unless you use some of your magic power to teleport over here, I don't think so."

"Why you cheeky little-" Maou was cut off by an ear splitting honk on the other end of the line and from across the street.

"Oh! There's my ride! I'll see you at work. Don't be late. _Remember, set a good example for your employees._ Oh and you might need an umbrella. It's about to rain."

Over the honking and screeches of the cars, Maou heard the taxi cab door slam on her end of the line and she hung up.

He looked down. She was right.

Drops of rain was already darkening the pavement, making it look like a pattern of polka dots. The demon lord facepalmed. He had no idea why he hadn't brought his umbrella with him.

Out of all the days that he brought his umbrella, today was the day that actually rained.

* * *

Almost all the employees could feel the waves of anger flowing from the entrance long before Maou enterned.

He was dripping wet, with a look that shot daggers at everyone.

Emi leaned on the mop's handle and grinned despite herself.

Maou went into the staff room, then came out a few minutes later, with the MgRonald's attire on.

He glared at Emi then went into the kitchen.

She smirked, and a cook leaned over to whisper, "What did you do now, Emi?"

She started mopping and smiled at the cook. "Oh, nothing. He probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

After work, Maou sulked as he walked home in the rain. Everybody who was within a 5 mile radius of him could feel the dark aura that surrounded him. "Stupid hero." he muttered and kicked a rock off the top of the terrace that lead to his apartment.

Maou unlocked the door to his, Ashiya's, and Lucifer's room. Emi was sitting at the table with his other two roommates, eating honeyed cucumber.

Maou sat down with them, "What are you doing here?" he asked, taking a slice of cucumber for himself.

The redhead tossed his phone to him, "To give you back your phone."

He caught it, then immediately turned it on to search through it, in case she messed some things up.

Nothing.

Maou gave her another suspicious glare then put it back into his pocket. "Well? You got what you came for. Shouldn't you be leaving?"

Emi snorted, "What, I can keep your wallet? Thanks." She rolled her eyes then handed it too him.

He scowled and took back his wallet, "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Maou tried to push her to the door, and successfully got her outside.

He was about to slam the door until she held the door open and said, "Tomorrow's Saturday."

Then she pushed him into the room with one hand and closed the door herself. Maou landed on the ground and scoffed.

That woman was annoying.

Ashiya and Lucifer watched the whole scenario, all the while stuffing their faces with honeyed cucumber.

Lucifer snorted, "You're really one with the ladies, Maou." The pissed off demon lord shot him a look and the teen ducked his head, smirking.

* * *

Emi shivered slightly as she walked down the sidewalk into the busiest street in Tokyo.

She looked up at the gray sky, blurry with white snowflakes, wincing when one landed in her eye.

Stopping for a second, she blinked it out and continued strolling along.

It was a cold Saturday, being in the middle of November, that was understandable. Emi let out a puff of smoke by breathing outwards from the mouth.

She smiled, then did it again. It was amusing. She was too occupied by pretending to be a dragon she barely noticed the patch of ice that she stepped on and slipped.

Emi fell on her butt, sliding across the ice. She frowned. Leave it up to ice to ruin the fun.

"I'd think a hero would be more observant."

She wrinkled her nose and looked up. Just as she thought.

A pair of dark red eyes looked back. "I'd think a demon lord would try to hide from the hero, instead of being everywhere she was." Maou shrugged and put out a mitten hand to help her up, "Only the heroes that could be able to defeat them."

Emi scoffed and pushed away his hand and got herself up instead. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." she put her hand back in the pockets of her puffy winter coat and stalked away.

He followed her, smiling a little. Annoying her was always fun. He ran up beside her and matched her fast pace, "So…"

"So."

"Why are you out walking in the snow?"

"I could ask the same about you."

"Geez, you're so... _cold_."

"Wow, that was sooo funny."

"But really, you're so mean to me. I'm just trying to be nice."

Emi stopped and whipped around to glare at him, "Nice?! First off, you're a _demon lord_ , not a comedian. Go kidnap little girls or something. Second, you're ANYTHING but nice. You-" She trailed off when she realized a crowd of people were watching. Some of the people, a few of them couples, looked disapprovingly at her."

"That poor boy, being harassed by his girlfriend."

"Leave him alone! A man needs some time by himself to think!"

"I'm happy my girlfriend isn't like that."

Emi sputtered, "What? He's the one harassing me!"

"Yea, like that sweet young man would ever hurt you."

Yeah, she'd be fine with them being nosy and such, but calling this idiot a "sweet young man?" Too far.

Emi puffed up her cheeks in defiance and was about to say something back when Maou smiled and replied, "Oh, no. It's okay. She's always like this." he pushed Maou through the crowd and away to the quieter streets.

Emi looked over her shoulder at the crowd looking at her in distaste and pushed Maou away.

The hero was furious, "What? You were the one pestering me first! And they still think that I'm the bad guy? Talk about sexist!"

Maou smirked, "I guess I'm just too good looking for them to side with you."

"You've gotten way too egotistical after becoming the shift manager at MgRonald's." Emi shoved him and stomped off toward her apartment.

Maou fell into a pile of snow and watched her go, rolling his eyes.

What a pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Readers...

I'm so sorry but I can't update these stories anymore because I'm working on a different one. Also, I've lost most of my inspiration for these stories. I have a new story I'm working on, called "Some Coincidence" in my profile and on Wattpad. If you're really dying to know what happens in this story, though just DM me and I'll tell ya. School has gotten so hectic too since I'm in the IB program and...oh my gosh I can only update one story at a time.

Sorry,

Red


End file.
